<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>365 days of sun by satendou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829465">365 days of sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou'>satendou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 days of sun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camera Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Pool Sex, Post-Loss Comfort, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, college age characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a close game and a closer loss, you learn the difference between empathy and sympathy the hard way.a random collection of snippets of your relationship with oikawa and iwaizumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 days of sun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sympathy vs. empathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after a close game and a closer loss, you learn the difference between empathy and sympathy the hard way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence in the split second after the ball hit the floor, the whole stadium seeming to freeze in time. The scoreboard read 37-35, but the players on the court stood staring at the ball rolling towards the wall. Oikawa lay splayed out on the floor, Iwaizumi and the liebero whose name you couldn’t remember around him in similar positions. Shock was evident on their faces; even from the stands, you could read the myriad of emotions that flashed across their faces. Disbelief, followed by acceptance as their defeat registered, the anger, the resignation, and the regret all mixing in with it as their shoulders slumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They accepted their defeat as gracefully as they could, thanking everyone for coming and smiling, but the blank stares and subtle wiping of their eyes as they took their walk of shame made your heart thump painfully in your throat. Your gaze flicked back and forth from Tooru to Hajime, unable to decide who you wanted to linger on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without really paying attention to what you were doing-- and probably stepping on a few toes-- you excused yourself, making your way out into the aisle. The throngs of people slowed your rush towards the locker rooms, most going in the opposite direction so that by the time you made it to their locker room, the team was just starting to stream out. Upon recognizing you, slightly out of breath and worried, they pointed towards the door, telling you the Oikawa and Iwaizumi were going to be out shortly. As they walked away, they let you know they were going to go and watch the last match of the day, leaving you alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all knew what that meant. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were taking the loss the hardest, as they always did. They were the leaders of the team and losing meant that they had failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, you pushed the door open and poked your head in, bracing yourself for the worst. Most of the lights were off, and the two men were sitting at opposite ends of the bench in the far corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was staring blankly at the wall, his hands curled into fists on his knees, his nails surely biting into his palm. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears, his teeth digging lol into his bottom lip as he fought not to let them fall and he shut them before they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was hunched over, towel still over his head and his hands to his face. Though you couldn’t see, you were sure his state was no better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither flinched until the door clicked shut behind you, both whipping around and ready to bite whoever’s head off until they saw it was you. All the air seemed to leave them when they realized, and it was like they deflated. Iwaizumi scrubbed his face with his hands, heaving a sigh as Oikawa returned to his previous prone position. Your heart hurt to see them like that and it never got easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skimming your hand over Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders as you passed him, you knelt in front of Oikawa and took his hands in yours. The skin was rough and worn but warm-- and damp. You looked up, expecting to see fresh tear tracks on his cheeks, but they were dry. Scrubbed red, but dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was staring at you with a deadened expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What sounded like shuffling distracted you and a glance at Iwaizumi confirmed he had moved closer, reaching out to you. Your gaze did nothing to stop him and he brushed a strand of hair off of your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your throat was sore with your own unshed tears, feeling their pain like it was your own. Every win was important to them, but the semi-finals were...well they were special. The championship had seemed so far off until they lost and they realized it was in their grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hoarse voice, you whispered, “I-- I’m sorry, you guys. Whatever you need, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Iwaizumi’s gentle touch on your cheek, but your eyes were locked on Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the words left your lips, his eyes had narrowed, a fire lighting in them and forcing a shiver down your spine. You were suspicious of it, like it was familiar yet not. It was like a harder version of the bedroom eyes he’d give you just before tackling you to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers threaded in your hair, and you belatedly realized they were Oikawa’s. They tugged you closer and you shuffled forward, until you were knelt between his thighs. The sharpness in his eyes had subsided, leaving only that new, suspicious look in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru--” Iwaizumi warned, glancing at the door. He had vaguely recognized the look Oikawa was wearing too and took it at face value. Anyone could walk in, and Iwaizumi didn’t like the idea of getting caught by a referee-- or worse, the coach. The warning tone of his voice and the click of the lock fell on deaf ears as Oikawa continued to stare you down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean it, _____? You’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make us feel better?” he asked, dangerously low and just above a whisper. The fingers curled in your hair tightened a fraction and you gulped as you realized the fire was exactly what you thought it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cut in before you could answer, the last voice of reason, even though he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop. “You can say no, _____. This can wait until we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men paused, staring down at you, perched on your knees with your pretty mouth parted in surprise. They followed the way your tongue poked out and wetted your lips and your teeth dug into the bottom one. And both men thought about the way they would feel wrapped around their aching cocks, doing anything to help them feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought alone, the mere mental image it conjured up, made them hard in an instant, straining against the fabric of their uniform shorts. They were already borderline </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>tight, and weren’t meant to hold a raging erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi fidgeted on the bench, feeling a little awkward, but Oikawa openly adjusted his shorts, drawing your gaze down for just a moment. Your mouth watered at the obvious outline pressing through, aching to skim your fingers along it as you had so many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, Tooru. Anything,” you whispered, just a bare breath of words. There was something sexy about the way you watched him, drinking in every small movement with an enraptured expression. You couldn’t have been more obvious if you had been trying, and he found it adorable Oikawa’s fingers tightened, silently telling you to stay as he tugged his shorts and boxers down with one hand. They slid down his muscular legs, pooling at his ankles and he led you forward with the pressure. He tugged at the zipper of your jacket, the only sound besides your heavy breathing in the otherwise silent locker room. The sound of metal hitting the tiled floor made a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>tink</span>
  </em>
  <span> before it was forgotten, your t-shirt doing little to protect you from the moderate chill in the room. Goosebumps rippled up your arms, and then Iwaizumi’s arms were around you, his hands rubbing up and down to warm you up again. It worked, you realizing that you were now sandwiched between your partners and that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to happen. Your heart fell from your chest into your stomach, thumping away with nervous anticipation, butterflies spreading outward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa groaned low in his throat as your soft, small hand wrapped around him and pumped, watching precum bead at the tip. Iwaizumi’s breath fanned across your neck, followed by his lips nipping and trailing their way up and over your pleasure spots. Your back curved, a shiver passing down your spine and your lips parting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand tightened around Oikawa and his hips jumped, a hissed curse leaving his lips at the electric pleasure it brought. He wanted more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, precum now drooling down his shaft and easing the way for your hand to move faster. Iwaizumi tilted your head around to cover your lips with his, his tongue sliding past your lips to taste you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime,” Oikawa bit out, glaring at the other man, “wait your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi chuckled as he pulled away, gazing fondly at your now swollen and parted lips. It was only just the beginning, and he ached to see it. Your eyes were glazed over, half-lidded and you went willingly when Oikawa pulled you back, Iwaizumi’s rough hands sliding up your back under your shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought your lips right to his cock, tilting your head back just enough so that he could look you in the eye. There was playful glint underneath the needy lust, and it made him smirk, knowing you got off on this just as much as him. Taking his shaft in his free hand, he smeared precum all over your lips, making them nice and shiny. “You made a promise, _____. You’re going to keep it, right? Let me cum down that tight throat and I’ll feel much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi scoffed behind you, his calloused fingers sneaking further up under your shirt while you focused on Oikawa. Already he could feel your breathing deepen, and he was sure you were wet beneath the jeans that you were wearing. He fiddled with the clasp of your bra for a moment before it came loose, letting your breasts free. He was quick to reach around, palming and kneading, nipples already hard and you mewled as you lapped at Oikawa’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa watched Iwaizumi groped you underneath your shirt for a moment before deciding he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see. His fingers finally came free of your hair only to tug roughly at your top, pulling it over your head. Looking at the door for the first time, he asked Iwaizumi, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> lock it, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, shaking his head in exasperation at his captain, though he never stopped rolling your nipples between his fingers, enjoying the way you pushed into his hands for more. In typical Oikawa fashion, he only worried about the details </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d made his decision, but one look down at you chased that annoyance away. It was usually Oikawa that got you into messes like this, not that you really discouraged him, and Iwaizumi usually got dragged along for the ride. He was almost always met with a reward, though, he thought with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as your head was free of your shirt, you returned to Oikawa, wetting your lips as you skimmed your lips in light kisses down the underside of his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if that doesn’t feel good, he thought, letting his head fall back. He found purchase on the bench and leaned back, closing his eyes as your mouth worked every sensitive pleasure point it could find. You knew him so well, knew exactly where to kiss, to squeeze, and to lick, making him feel lightheaded with pleasure. The feel of your lips parting around his tip caused him to sigh, pushing his cock further into your warm, inviting mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down once more, he admired the light reflecting off your hand, slick with your own spit as you twisted it, working it up and down where your mouth couldn’t quite reach yet. Tangling his fingers in your hair once more, he pushed, wanting to hear more of the wet sounds your mouth made as you swallowed him down. You tensed up as he reached the back of your throat, trying not to gag and he pulled back, allowing you a short breath before gently forcing you down again. He knew exactly how far he could push you, unwilling to hurt you but determined to have your lips wrapped around the base of his throbbing cock when he came, and the intensity of the situation assured him it wouldn’t take long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Oikawa worked your throat open for himself, Iwaizumi contented himself by pinching your nipples one last time before moving on. Oikawa might like cumming down your throat, but Iwaizumi had better plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingering the button of your jeans, they came undone along with your fly. The angle was awkward, and Oikawa muttered in aggravation as he took your attention from him, but Iwaizumi was determined to get your jeans down to your knees, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he worked on that, Oikawa contented himself with just sitting with his cock halfway down your throat, feeling your muscles constrict around him while your tongue lapped at the prominent vein on the underside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels so good, babygirl. Don’t stop,” he moaned, sliding just a little further into your throat. He knew you could take it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to take it. Your nails dug into his thighs, bracing yourself while you let him take what he wanted, and he was so grateful to you for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing yourself to relax, you took him further, truly into your throat now as your nose buried in the brown curls at the base of his shaft. As he felt your hot breath fan, tickling the coarse curls, he groaned, the sound echoing in the tiled room. Twitching, he pulled back and thrust again, repeating the motion until the slick sound of him fucking your mouth filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears filled your eyes and you closed them, focusing on breathing and the feel of Iwaizumi’s fingers on your slick clit behind you. You trembled as one dipped into you before retreating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Tooru, she’s so wet,” he said, almost in awe. Oikawa smirked at his words, staring down at you from between his bangs, his perfectly coiffed hair falling apart as the heat in the room built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right? Does sucking my cock turn you on, princess? I wanna taste you,” he said, and your pussy clenched around nothing at the thought of his tongue on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was quick to deliver, allowing Oikawa to wrap his lips around his fingers, lapping at the rough pads and nipping the tip of his middle finger as he pulled back. He made a show of savoring your taste, licking his lips in an exaggerated manner and moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fought back a moan as Iwaizumi’s thick fingers slid back into your tight heat, your slick folds offering no resistance, his thumb circling your clit. Even just those two gave you a pleasurable stretch, and you would never get tired of the feel of his rough hands running all over your body as he pleasured you. It felt like everything he did-- even when he punished you-- was done with some level of reverence. You fluttered around him when he plucked a nipple, as if to prove your point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa must have felt it anyway, or perhaps it was the way your throat spasmed around him as you tried to hold back, because he jerked once and forced you all the way down, your nose in his curls once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulsed once, twice, three times, shooting hot cum right down your throat and you couldn’t fight the moan this time as he milked himself off in your mouth. When he finally let you pull away, his face was right there, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth before wiping at the drool there. You were beyond caring though, moaning against his lips as Iwaizumi fit a third finger inside you, your fingers curling tighter and nails digging harder into Oikawa’s thighs. There was no room for thoughts beyond Iwa and Oikawa, not even for worry about your current location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even doing it to you, but you were giving him such a pleading, needy look that he wished he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cupping your face in his hands, he kissed you desperately, his tongue delving into your mouth, swallowing your moans as heat coursed through you. He almost groaned as he tasted his release on your tongue, a sense of satisfaction sweeping through him because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deeming you ready, Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers, and locked eyes with Oikawa over your back. They seemed to egg him on and he grinned, just a little uptick of his lips that Oikawa immediately locked onto. There was some rush of amusement as he drew one finger, then the next, then the last into his mouth, tasting your on his fingers in a show that outshined Oikawa’s. And Iwaizumi knew he enjoyed it, watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, his tongue sweep across his lips before looking at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi positioned himself at your entrance, spreading your slick all over the head of his cock and mixing it with his own precum. You trembled under his hands, listening to the slick sounds his fist made as he used it as lube and arched your back further, begging him without words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa dragged your bottom lip between his teeth, nipping lightly as he pulled away. Now that he was satisfied, he was feeling much more relaxed, watching you squirm in Iwa’s hands as he teased you. “What do we say, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want your cock, daddy, please!” you instantly moaned against Oikawa’s lips, your eyes fluttering as you felt his cock slide into your tight hole. Too needy, too desperate, you didn’t want to play, not with the clock ticking on your hiding spot. “God yes, that--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You choked on a whine as he bottomed out, grinding his hips against your ass to go as deep as possible. You might have stopped breathing, you weren’t sure. White flickered in your brain at the incredible stretch, friction against your clit sending shocks of pleasure to your toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight,” Iwaizumi growled, pulling out and slamming back into you, desperate to feel your soaking cunt cum around him, “so wet for us. You get off on sucking his cock, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But your mouth was occupied, Oikawa’s tongue halfway down your throat again. He could still taste the remnants of his cum on your tongue, underneath the normal sweet taste of your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi got his answer loud and clear though, when you clenched down tight around his cock as he thrust into you, hips slamming into yours. The utterly filthy sounds your pussy made as he pounded your tight hole filled the room, spurring him on faster. You squeezed tight around him, like you were trying to suck him back in and he didn’t deny you, chasing his own pleasure as your walls fluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rhythm stuttered when something brushed against his shaft, looking up to see Oikawa staring at him with a devious grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let me stop you, handsome. Just gonna give our princess a little push is all,” he said, letting his fingers ghost along Iwaizumi’s balls for a moment before circling around your slick clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped at the sudden spike of pleasure, spiraling as Iwaizumi filled you with his cock. It caused you to squeeze tight around him, your face pressed into Oikawa’s toned stomach as you let out a stuttery moan. Mindlessly laying open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin you could reach, you were more focused on the surge of white hot heat that came up on you suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stop it, you hid your face in Oikawa’s stomach as it overwhelmed you, your back bowing and a borderline scream ripping from your lips because Iwaizumi didn’t stop, riding through your orgasm until you were a twitching, overstimulated mess and the only thing keeping you up was Oikawa’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haji, Haji--” you cried, looking up into Oikawa’s face as your toes curled in pleasure that bordered on painful, your cunt clenching down in a chokehold on Iwaizumi’s cock-- whether to keep him out or suck him back in you weren’t sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you were given relief when he buried himself to the hilt inside of you, his fingers wrapped in a bruising grip around your hips as he came, a broken grunt escaping his lips at the tight squeeze around him. “Fuck, princess, you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let your head come to rest on Oikawa’s thigh, closing your eyes as his fingers pushed your sweat soaked bangs off your forehead before combing gently through your locks, asking “Did you enjoy yourself, _____?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed lightly, still lightheaded from your orgasm and Iwaizumi’s, and nodded. It took all your strength to lift yourself out of their holds, sitting up on your knees. Taking Oikawa’s face into your hands, you planted a kiss on his lips and asked, “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you pervert? Do you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were pulled back into a solid chest before he could answer, hands coming up to cup your tits while Iwaizumi trailed kisses up your neck to your ear. He laughed against it, nipping at the shell as he stared Oikawa down. “Of course he did. And he better, because the rest of the team will be looking for us soon if we don’t hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa didn’t look remotely abashed as he threw Iwaizumi’s shirt at him and picked up yours, handing it to you much more gently. Iwa threw his on before helping you stand, keeping you balanced while you righted your jeans. No one commented on it, but everyone was thinking about the thick creampie now pooling in your panties, and you felt yourself get wet all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finished dressing in a rush, haphazardly fixing your hair. Oikawa tried to do the same, but there was nothing for it so you could only hope the rest of the team didn’t pay enough attention when you showed back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking his head out, Iwaizumi gave you the all clear and you snuck out, giggling like teenagers sneaking around. But the two of them seemed to be in better spirits, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly weren’t going to complain if you got something out of cheering them up either.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. camtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>iwaizumi is feeling a bit needy, but oikawa really wants to facetime. the solution?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowned as you sighed for the hundredth time that hour, staring down into the pan of vegetables that you were currently frying. It was pretty clear what was wrong; Oikawa had been gone for three days and the most either of you had gotten was texts saying “I love you” and “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped as his arms slid around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him too,” he murmured, breath tickling your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your shoulders shook under his chin as you laughed. Oikawa would never see it and Iwaizumi would deny it if you ever mentioned it, but Iwaizumi got extremely </span>
  <em>
    <span>mopey</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Oikawa was gone. And he’d never hear the sweet things Iwa had to say about him, like how much he missed him when he was at away games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa about it; the small smile he’d get when he heard was enough. The not-so-subtle teasing he aimed at Iwaizumi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth the amount of flack you got from Iwa afterwards, and you couldn’t stop yourself from spilling it all out to Oikawa. And the affection between the two for days afterwards was enough to make you smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. He always does this when he leaves, doesn’t he?” you asked, setting your spatula down and turning in his arms. You wound your arms around his neck and pecked his nose followed by his lips. “But I’m glad you’re here, Haji. I couldn’t deal with the both of you being gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His large hands rubbed up and down your back, holding you close to his chest as he kissed you again. The loud popping of oil at your back brought you back, and you turned around to tend to it again, shivering as Iwaizumi’s lips trailed up your neck and back down again. “I know. You’re so needy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whacking his hand lightly with the spoon in your hand, you laughed. “It’s your own fault. You spoil me too much, and I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s lips moved against your neck as he muttered, “Yeah I bet you do.” He followed that up with a much quieter, “And I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost rolled your eyes, but he said it so sincerely that you couldn’t help the warmth that spread up your neck. It was amusing that he was smooth without even meaning to be, and adorable that he was so reserved in delivering. “Ugh, you’re so cute, Haji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and you could just imagine the eyeroll that nearly took his eyes to the back of his skull. A quick peek gave you an eyeful of his cheeks turned slightly pink. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms disappeared from around you so that he could finish preparing the rice for dinner. You continued to chat about your day until you announced the vegetables were done, and then arms wound around his middle. He could feel you rubbing your face against his shirt between his shoulder blades and he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annoying you,” you answered, pausing. “Is it working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been friends with Oikawa since preschool, and more for years now. You’re gonna have to work a lot harder to annoy me,” he responded, patting your hand as he sighed. As much as he loved Oikawa, that man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Loud, boisterous, flirtatious, teasing, and gorgeous. He shifted uncomfortably as the image of Oikawa shirtless flashed through his mind and rolled his eyes. Typical, he couldn’t escape even when he wasn’t around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me,” you said, shoving into him before moving away to plate dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, the image switching from slightly dirty to both you and Oikawa at the same level. Deadpan, he said, “If you ever become like Oikawa I’m breaking up with both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, just a little while before the two of you would usually go to bed, Oikawa texted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Facetime, 30 min? &lt;3’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t he know what emojis are?” you asked, peering at Iwaizumi’s screen over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks that it’s ‘quirky’ to use these instead. We’ll have to use your phone,” he said as he typed his reply back, “so make sure it’s charged. Please,” he tacked on as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing at the way he narrowed his eyes when he realized what he had done, you read Oikawa’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘KK :)’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really is a dork, isn’t he?” you sighed, checking your phone and wincing. 32%.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa watched the sway of your hips as you headed down the hall to plug your phone in, the shape of your ass in the yoga pants you wore keeping every ounce of his attention. And when you walked back, the bounce of your tits in the tight shirt you were wearing drew his eyes again, and he wondered how long Oikawa would want to talk. It had been a few days since you had fooled around, and it was annoying that he wanted to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, possibly ruining the plans Iwaizumi had already made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi couldn’t count how many times the both of you checked the time on his phone in the next 30 minutes, barely paying attention to the show you’d been so invested in just a few minutes ago. It would be the first, and probably only, time you would have a chance to talk to Oikawa before he came home in a few days. It was his way of settling his nerves before a game-- he’d call and talk to you until he or the two of you fell asleep. More than once, both of your phones had died when you both accidentally fell asleep, and so you learned to leave it plugged in while you talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s phone lit up before the thirty minutes were up, like you knew it would. Oikawa was so predictable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Can we do it now? I can’t wait :’(‘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both laughed and stood up, lacing your fingers together as you headed towards the bedroom. Falling onto the mattress, Iwaizumi snuggled up behind you, fitting himself to your back and curling his arm over your side. Your phone screen lit up when you picked it up and he watched you input your password, navigating to the FaceTime app. Tapping on Oikawa’s name-- ‘Pretty Boy &lt;3’-- it started ringing and he almost instantly picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s my two favorite people in the world,” he said, smiling into the camera. His hair was damp and spread out against his pillow, his shoulders bare. “Sorry I’ve been so quiet. Practice and traveling and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Tooru, we know, you’re busy,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa pretended to pout, his eyes carrying a glint of mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera jerked as he rolled over onto his side, his bangs falling into his face. “Aw, don’t sound so bitter, Haji. I know you miss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s breath puffed against your ear, a sound of exasperation and irritation. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Brattykawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stifled your laughter with your hand. Iwaizumi had come up with that nickname shortly before the three of you started dating. He was constantly stumbling over his insults, feeling that his old names were too harsh as his feelings developed. It was almost painful, and it was just fortunate that Oikawa was too dense to notice. To both of your surprises, Oikawa didn’t really comment on the sudden stuttering over nicknames and always looked more concerned when it happened. And then one day, he heard you call Oikawa a brat and it just seemed to slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brattykawa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a name Oikawa wore with pride, and even seemed to relish. The giggle that came through the mic scrunched his nose and proved your point as you smiled with him, feeling Iwaizumi’s lips curl up against your skin. His fingers were tracing light patterns on your stomach, tickling and making your stomach muscles twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like they were moving lower with every pass, until they brushed the waistband of your yoga pants. Craning your neck, you looked back at Iwaizumi, but he was wearing a placid expression, his eyes locked on Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to our little princess, Hajime?” Oikawa asked when you giggled at Iwaizumi purposely tickling you. This time his fingers dipped </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> the waistband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed just under your ear before saying, “Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t do, Tooru. Not after that stunt in the locker room, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flushed from the tips of your ears down to your toes at </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> memory, but it ignited something else in you too. Suddenly the fingers playing at your hip weren’t playful </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> low enough and you bit your lip as you met Oikawa’s keen gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what would make you bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> up, Iwa-chan?” he asked, narrowing his eyes and smirking. They traveled further down, to the swell of your breasts, the lowest point he could see, and then flicked up to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Are you doing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his question, the fingers slipped beneath and found your clit, and the heat expanded. At the same time, he reached above your head and tilted the camera down to show Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was doing to you. Your pants were suddenly too uncomfortable, but with the phone in one hand and the other wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrist, it wasn’t an option to pull them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Iwaizumi and Oikawa would even let you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what we’re doing tonight? Giving me a show?” Oikawa asked, watching the movement of Iwaizumi’s fingers under the black fabric. “You aren’t doing a very good job. I can’t see a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feigned despair, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. There was a faint flush to his cheeks and chest and his fingers twitched in the yellow light cast from above his bed. Knowing Oikawa, he was already rock hard, ready to give the two of you orders even from a thousand miles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of rock hard, you could feel the outline of Iwaizumi's hard cock grinding against your ass, pushing back into your own rocking hips. “I don’t think I have to listen to you tonight, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, you thought Oikawa was going to start pouting, but he surprised you. Rolling back onto his back, he panned the phone down, showing his boxers pushed down his thighs and his cock ready and hard, his hand coming into view and skimming his fingertips up the underside. “Give me a show, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers disappeared from your clit and you sighed, reaching down to pull your pants off, but they just as quickly wrapped around your wrist and a deep voice right in your ear commanded, “Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone was yanked from your hand and carefully set up on the nightstand, angled diagonally across the bed. Then Iwaizumi walked down to the foot of the bed and his fingers wrapped around your ankles, pulling you to the edge. With a laugh, you looked back to the phone and found yourself lying parallel to the phone and in full view of Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you stared into his wide eyes, Iwaizumi peeled your pants slowly down your legs, his fingers skimming over your thighs, your knees, your calves in their wake, leaving goosebumps behind. He adjusted you just slightly to the right and started kissing his way back up your legs, sinking his teeth into the tender inner flesh on your thighs and you gasped, slinging your legs over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your moan mingled with Oikawa’s groan when Iwaizumi licked a stripe up your soaked slit, splitting your lips until his mouth covered your clit. You had just buried your fingers in his hair when his hands gripped your thighs and shoved them up to your shoulders, the movement dislodging your fingers and you instead threaded them through your own as he went to town, suckling and lapping at your clit like a man starved. Vibrations spread through your pussy when he groaned, his fingers tightening around your thighs as he ate you out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jerked in his hold when you heard Oikawa’s voice call out, distorted with pleasure, “You look so good, princess. Wish I was there helping him out, occupying that pretty mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you looked up and caught sight of him, you lost the ability to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were flushed and his hair a mess where he’d ran his fingers through it and tugged, trying to avoid touching his cock to torture himself. He’d failed and you could see his arm working up and down, too slow to be anything but teasing. When his eyes caught yours, he smirked and licked his lips before the angle changed and you realized that he was moving the camera down, showing off his slicked up cock, his fist wrapped tight around and pumping up and down at a steady pace. Precum rolled down from the head and you licked your lips as you thought about wrapping your lips around him, lapping and suckling until he came in your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot pleasure coiled in your stomach, ready to snap and your lips parted, your back arching while Oikawa stared you down. Your toes curled when Iwa dipped his tongue into you, wiggling and lapping at your walls and the dam broke, waves of pleasure washing through you, your hips bucking against Iwaizumi’s hold and he let your thighs go in favor for pulling you closer by the hips. You clenched your legs around his head as you rode out the last of your orgasm before pushing at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haji, shit,” you pleaded and breathed a sigh of relief when pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that, Brattykawa? Enough of a show?” Iwaizumi asked, smirking at the man on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was panting, his hips rising and falling as his arm worked in short jerks. The phone had fallen to the bed at just such an angle-- and Iwaizumi wouldn’t be surprised if he had done it on purpose-- that showed off his twitching cock, currently splattering cum all over his clenched abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blissed out look on his face and your trembling legs locked around Iwaizumi’s hips made his own cock jump, watching the last bits of cum dribble out from between Oikawa’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d give up so easily, Tooru. I still haven’t cum yet,” Iwaizumi teased, settling his cock between the lips of your soaked pussy and rocking his hips. He enjoyed the way you trembled with every pass over your clit, staring up at him with glazed, pleading eyes. “What do you want, princess? Speak up, or Tooru won’t be able to hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he said that, he pushed your shirt up to around your neck, exposing your breasts to his hungry gaze. Wrapping his lips around one nipple, he groaned when you threaded your fingers through his hair, tugging him closer and moaning out his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought this was Tooru’s thing. I didn’t-- know you were a tease too,” you gasped, jerking your hips in time with the slide of his cock. You had made a mess all over it, your slick dripping down his shaft and balls and spreading all over your thighs, creating a wet slap that rang through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled against your breast while an adamant “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” came from the phone and switched, distracting you while he wrapped his hands around your thighs again. “No, you wouldn’t because Tooru is always teasing you. But he’s not here tonight and I don’t have to have mercy on you. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements stilled and he stood up straight, leaving your red and abused nipples free and pebbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haji, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louder, princess,” he said, and took the base of his cock in his hand, slapping it against your pussy. He could hear Oikawa groan from the phone and when he looked up, his hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking loosely as it hardened again. “I’m sure Tooru wants to hear you beg me to fuck this pretty pussy. Right, Tooru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill rippled through you at the dominating tone in his voice as he stared Oikawa down. In return, Oikawa gulped, licking his lips as he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, princess. I wanna hear you scream as you cum around his cock. He’s gonna make you feel so good, isn’t he?” he asked you, but his eyes were only for Iwaizumi, who had resumed rolling his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing them say those things made your pussy clench in anticipation, the tension between the two men enough to block out anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” you whispered, reaching out to Iwaizumi, who dropped your thigh to take your hand. “Haji, fuck me with your cock, please, I want you inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, princess,” he said, even as he slid the tip of his cock into your dripping hole. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you want to fuck you tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inching his way slowly inside was torture, but the way your lips parted and your back arched was worth going slowly for. Your cunt clenched and fluttered around him, your legs locked around his hips trying to pull him in faster as he groaned with the effort of holding back. He wanted to hear you say it, wanted Oikawa to hear you beg, knowing he got off to watching you get stuffed and stretched open by his fat cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please fuck me,” you babbled when he slowed to a stop, terrified that he was going to pull out if you didn’t ask him properly. That was something you really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want. “Please don’t stop I need you, want you to stretch me out, fill me with your cock and cum. Daddy-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had slammed the rest of the way inside you, hilting himself in your slick heat and pulled back out. With your head thrown back, you could see Oikawa had set his own pace to match Iwaizumi’s thrusts and you watched with an open mouth as his cock drooled all down his hand. His eyes flicked from your bouncing tits to Iwaizumi’s face, twisted with concentration as he fucked you, down to where his cock slid into your slick and spasming cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru,” you moaned, licking your lips as you stared at his fist squeezing his cock for all it was worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, babygirl,” he moaned, forcing his eyes to your face. It was full of lust and love and bliss and he couldn’t help but smile at the pleading look in your eyes. “Tell me what you need. Fuck, tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flicked to Iwaizumi’s face for a moment and found him watching you with narrowed eyes as he raced towards the edge. His thumb flicked over your clit and you struggled to keep your eyes on him as the coil built again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna suck your cock, Tooru. Wanna taste you,” you moaned, unable to tear your eyes away from the sight. Cum from his last orgasm still glistened on his stomach, joined by more and more that dripped from his cock. He was so close, you knew it by the way his abs clenched and his hips bucks, his eyes fluttering as he forced them to stay open, to watch you come undone all over Iwaizumi’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours, princess,” he moaned, his breathing heavy and voice thick with his impending orgasm. “As soon as I get home, I’ll fuck your throat as long as you want, cum as many times as I can between those pretty lips. You want that, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hips jerked in Iwaizumi’s grasp as your vision whited out so hard that you missed him slam into you for the last time, unable to stand the way you squeezed his cock and forced him over the edge, filling you with his cum. His breath came out in puffs against your chest, where he had collapsed, sweaty and spent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your own chest rose and fell in uneven breaths, your heart thumping erratically against your ribs. Threading your fingers through his hair and pushing it off his forehead, you chuckled. “That was amazing, babe. Holy hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, still very much out of breath and turned his head to look at the phone. You followed his gaze and found Oikawa’s face filling the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boneless and in need of cleaning up, Iwaizumi pulled out of you and stood, crawling over you to his side of the bed and pulling you into him. You snuggled down into his chest, pressing kisses to every inch of sweaty skin in your range, while he grabbed the phone and held it above his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe you for that, Hajime. That was the best show I’ve ever seen. Might have to make this a constant thing whenever I go away,” Oikawa gasped, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. The angle of the camera was a little weird, and you realized he’d put it down to free his clean hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could probably work something out. If you’re okay with it, princess,” he said, looking down at you. You looked ready to fall asleep, but at your nickname you looked up at him and smiled, blinking tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” you said, and both men burst into laughter at the fucked out tone of your voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back to Oikawa, who wore a smirk, Iwaizumi said, “Guess we don’t have to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> twice. You should get some sleep, Tooru. You have a big game tomorrow. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Tooru. Good luck tomorrow,” you murmured, opening your eyes to look at him. He was so pretty with his cheeks flushed and his hair a mess, smiling that soft smile he only got after sex and he was so tired he couldn’t think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled onto his side and tucked his arm under his head, chocolate brown eyes tender and warm. “Love you too, princess. Sleep well, I’ll be home in a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed and your eyes shut again, throwing your arm across Iwaizumi’s chest, curling your fingers over his heart. Iwaizumi rubbed his fingers up and down your arm, staring at Tooru and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Tooru” he said, and flushed when Oikawa’s grin widened into a smile. For a moment, he thought he would make some joke about expressing his feelings, but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he said, “I love you too, Haji. Sleep well. Kiss her for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen went black as they both hit the disconnect button, and when he looked down at you, you were fast asleep, hair splayed over his shoulder and breathing even. Curling his fingers around the hand covering his heart, he pressed his lips to your hair one last time before flicking off the lamp.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love you too, _____.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cross posted on tumblr @satendou. you can make your own requests there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. poolside service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you've just moved into your new house and, wouldn't you know it, the air conditioner is busted. iwa is quick to remind you that you now own a pool and thank god for that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Remind me why we decided to move in the middle of the freakin’ summer?” you asked as you hauled yet another box up the stairs. It was only the fourth or fifth one-- you weren’t too sure-- but you had at least another fifteen or twenty out in the truck Iwaizumi had rented for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa grumbled a noncommittal response and Oikawa sighed, panting as he followed behind you with a box of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seemed like such a good idea at the time,” he whined, and you snorted, accidentally inhaling beads of sweat into your sinuses. You felt absolutely disgusting, your shirt sticking to your back and your hair-- already up in an effort to keep your neck cool-- still clung to your skin. The air conditioner wasn’t on yet either, so the inside of your new house was not only sweltering but </span>
  <em>
    <span>stifling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t,” Iwaizumi snapped, dropping the box he held by the front door. There were several already stacked up haphazardly around the foyer and entrance hallway, and you nudged his further in to keep the path clear and to set yours down on top of it. “Is there any reason the damn A/C is still off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shifted your weight, leaning away from him. He was in a foul mood, from both the heat and plain exhaustion after spending the last two weeks packing up after your classes were through for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just keep forgetting to turn it on,” you murmured, wiping away the sweat from your forehead with your shirt. It was too tempting to take it off, but then you would have to worry about sunburn and that just...wasn’t appealing. “I’ll go check it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit,” he snapped, then softened. “No, I’ll go. I’m sorry for snapping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a small smile as he passed by, but it turned into a grimace when he touched your cheek. “It’s too hot, don’t touch me, ugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took another twenty minutes before you got all the boxes in, and even then you had to sit around waiting for the air conditioner to even make a dent in the heat of the house, all while sorting the boxes into their appropriate rooms when all you wanted to do was shower in ice water. It was the worst experience you had ever had, and that was including the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>memorable day when you had fallen into an algae covered lake while on vacation, and had had to walk around wet and slimy for hours before you could get back to the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hell,” you whined, rubbing at your stinging eyes. Sweat had dripped into them without warning and you groaned in frustration. The air was barely any cooler even though the sun was setting by that point, but the most important boxes containing clothes, the food, and the bedding were unpacked and put away and you were going to do nothing else before you showered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was just stepping out of the bathroom when you walked up, having finished putting things away in his designated room, and smiled. “All yours, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you said sarcastically and he laughed, walking off down the hall toweling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even looking at the handle for hot water, you turned it on full cold and stepped under, shivering even as you sighed in relief. The first ten minutes were spent just standing there relishing in the goosebumps breaking out over your skin until you felt a little more human, and you spent another ten working your hair and body into a lather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could have cried as you stepped out, wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel and feeling that the air was still far too warm for your liking. Grumbling, you got dressed in a huff before wandering through your new home towards the sound of the TV in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>in god’s name is still so hot in here?” you whined as you fell into the empty spot between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. You realized almost immediately what an awful idea that was when the temperature rose another ten degrees and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was frowning, sweat starting to bead on his forehead again already. “Dunno. We’ll probably have to call someone tomorrow to look at it if it isn’t working then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncomfortable silence fell as you squirmed, trying to figure out how you were going to sleep through the night if it remained this hot, when there was a smack from your other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Oikawa both jumped and looked to Iwaizumi, who’s palm was flat against his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so stupid,” he said, and you were bewildered when a grin spread across his face. “What was the biggest reason we picked this stupid house in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, unable to think of anything. Oikawa was mirroring you, eyes narrowed as he wracked his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi groaned, glaring at you. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>pool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you idiots. Let’s go find our suits and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you said, standing up. You couldn’t believe you had forgotten that the three of you literally owned an in-ground pool now, complete with a built-in hot tub to boot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was a six-foot privacy fence to keep the neighbors from peeking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha--?” Iwaizumi started to say, irritated at your dismissal of his idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until your shirt hit him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed at that, eyeing your swaying hips and naked back. “You little minx. I like the way you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned over your shoulder, shedding your shorts and leaving them laying in the middle of the floor as you opened the sliding glass door. The lights in the pool were already on, creating a rippling light show beneath the surface of the water, and you disrupted it when you jumped in with a splash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was followed a moment later by another one, and you surfaced to find Oikawa fully naked and swimming towards you with a devious smirk. The water was blessedly cool, and your hard nipples did not go unnoticed. Iwa was taking a little more time, carefully dropping his shirt on one of the deck chairs as he watched you and Oikawa splash around and giggle, already feeling you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Iwa. We won’t bite,” Oikawa said as he dragged you backwards through the water towards the deep end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach dropped a little when you felt your feet leave the bottom, but Oikawa kept you up in his strong arms. Still, you squirmed around until you could loop yours around his neck and your legs around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, princess,” he warned playfully, feeling your hot core settle against his soft cock ( or at least, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft until he felt that, anyway). “It’s a bit early to christen the pool like that when we haven’t even managed the bedroom yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled in his ear at that. “Says who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another set of arms wound around you then, and hot breath hit your neck a split second before teeth did. Iwaizumi was apparently not as reserved as Oikawa was, as he was rock hard against your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are fucking ridiculous,” he snapped, leading a trail from your shoulder up to your ear, nipping the lobe a little sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squealed in response, arching into Oikawa’s chest. They grinned wickedly at each other, and Iwaizumi pulled you back to lean against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your tits were now above the water line, exposing your hard nipples to the warm air and Iwa’s touches. He palmed both breasts in his rough hands, pinching and twisting the hard little buds between his fingers and your legs tightened around Oikawa’s hips in response. Your nails dug into the skin of his biceps, your head tipping back onto Iwa’s shoulder as you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both their cocks were fully hard and rubbing between the cheeks of your ass and the lips of your wet cunt, Oikawa’s tip grazing over your clit nonstop. Your toes were starting to curl from the endless pleasure, small noises that might have been pleas escaping your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels so good, Haji,” you murmured, slipping your fingers into the wet strands of his dark hair. His lips were still pressing against your skin, teeth leaving bright red marks all over the side of your neck and shoulder that you knew you would be covering up tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold her up, Haji,” Oikawa said, and you whined when his hands left your tits to brace beneath your knees. The new position had them up near your shoulders, your pussy on full display under the water, and you shivered at the rush of coolness against your hot lips. “God you look so pretty like this, princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of one long, slender finger skimmed your outer lips, teasing as it skipped over your clit and traced down the other side. “And so wet already. Very naughty.” He added a second finger and made a round again, listening to your breathing hitch and huff when he came close and missed again, and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a tease, Tooru,” you whined, toes curling as he came close yet again and missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “So mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, don’t say that, princess,” he tutted as his thumb finally pressed to your clit causing your hips to jump in Iwaizumi’s hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands squeezed tighter, spreading you open further to Oikawa’s featherlight touches. The cool water intensified the feeling of his fingers on your clit, and when one finger teased your slick opening, you gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was nudging at your cheek, still grinding between your ass cheeks, and when you turned your head to him his lips landed on yours. His tongue immediately swept between your lips without permission, delving and tasting and swallowing the noises you were making, his fingers so tight they were sure to leave marks in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already so needy and we haven’t even done anything,” Oikawa said, feeling your walls clench as he pressed in to the second knuckle and grinning. “Tell me how good it feels, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa pulled away, listening to your whiny pants, lips shiny and swollen and eyes glassy. “Feels good, Tooru but I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please. Mm, want you to stretch me out on your fingers so I can take both your cocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what we’re doing tonight?” Iwaizumi asked teasingly. His cock jumped at the thought. He always loved seeing stretched to the point you were crying, begging for more even though you can’t take it, so full that your orgasms were empty as you fluttered around them. “You’ll have to ask nicely if you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped as Oikawa slipped a second finger inside you, eased by the copious amounts of slick you were producing now as his thumb ground against your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa wanted so badly to join him in teasing you open and to orgasm, stuffing you full of their fingers as they prepped you to take them, but the view over your shoulder as Oikawa’s slender fingers pumped in and out of you was making up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath rattled as they scissored inside you, the words pouring out of your lips in a whiny, high pitched tone. “Please please please, can you both fuck me? Want both of your cocks in my pussy tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third finger fit and spread and you keened when every pass began to grind against the soft spot inside you. You couldn’t help it, wailing as you clamped down around them, and Oikawa slowed down to work you through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so pretty when you cum,” Iwa growled into your ear, but you barely processed what he said in your addled state. His muscles were straining with the effort it took to hold you like that for so long, but it was worth it to hear your breathy moans on the air. “Since you asked so nicely, I suppose we should reward you, huh, Tooru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded as he started up again, feeling your walls flutter and clench from overstimulation, and he carefully avoided your clit for the time being. You were so wet now that a fourth finger slid in with no effort, but you gasped anyway at the stretch. It was a familiar sting that ebbed away so quickly you hardly noticed it, focusing on the feel of them inside you and you moaned Oikawa’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, Tooru,” you said, fingers tightening in Iwa’s hair. The pleasure was surging again, still too intense but you reveled in it. “Always feels so good when you stretch me. Wanna take your cocks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s cock throbbed at your praise, neglected and achingly hard as he worked you open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa pressed a kiss to your sweaty cheek and said, “Patience, pretty girl. You’ll get what you want soon, but only if you let Tooru work that pretty hole open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whined again, toes curling as you tried to do what he said, but you wanted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At last, Oikawa dragged his fingers from you and nestled his cock between your swollen folds, taking your legs from Iwaizumi and placing them over his arms. Iwaizumi repositioned as well, letting his cock slide alongside Oikawa’s while he cupped your ass, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, princess?” Iwa asked, prodding your drenched hole and you nodded, toes curling when his head slid in. He didn’t wait for you to adjust, stuffing you full in one thrust and you couldn’t help the scream that filled the thick night air. He stopped when he was fully seated, feeling you clench and spasm around him and released a deep, stuttery moan into your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached up and gripped the back of his neck, head tilting to the side and lips parting in a soundless ‘o’ as Oikawa eased in as well. Your back arched, but you couldn’t go anywhere pinned between them the way you were, and tears filled your eyes at the intense, pleasurable stretch as both their cocks settled against your cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckfuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you breathed, high pitched and scratchy, nails digging into Iwaizumi’s neck and Oikawa’s shoulder. “So good, so full, I can’t take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men were panting as they felt your walls trying to squeeze down around them, fluttering uselessly and when Iwaizumi pulled out, you almost cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, princess. You asked for this, remember?” he asked, and his hips snapped back into yours, hilting again while Oikawa pulled out. “You can’t back out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” you cried, tears pricking your eyes as they alternated fucking you. You were never empty for a second but when they both snapped into your tight pussy, you squealed. “Want you to cum in me at the same time, fill me up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They listened to your babbling with smirks, eyes rolling as their veiny cocks rubbed and filled every inch of your cunt, tips taking turns kissing your cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure, princess? I’m not sure you can take that,” Oikawa teased, slowing his hips, and laughed when your head whipped up to look at him, pupils blown wide and pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it, Tooru. I promise I can take it, please don’t stop,” you begged, almost sobbing when Iwaizumi slowed as well. Both of them now were just rocking their hips, both settled deep in your stretched pussy, and could feel every vein and the crown of their cocks dragging against your walls. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasepleaseplease</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had whined it accidentally, but Iwa reacted with a sharp jerk of his hips to the name and you cried with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that again, princess,” he groaned, pulling out to the tip. As soon as you gasped the name again, he was fucking up into you with abandon, joined by Oikawa a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was amused by the turn of events, but he was turned on by the bounce of your tits with every hard thrust, your head thrown back and moans and whines flowing nonstop from your parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum,” you cried, toes curling as someone’s cock tapped your cervix. “Gonna cum all over your cocks. Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like they both </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>who you were referring to, because Oikawa said nothing while Iwa groaned low in his throat, teeth nipping your pulse point before commanding you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for us, pretty girl. Gonna fill you up full of our cum but we need you tight around us first. Gonna make you feel so good, princess,” he snarled, and his thrusts changed so that he and Oikawa were filling you at the same time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa watched your eyes go wide, mouth open in a silent scream as you came, fluttering and trying to clamp down on both their cocks but it was useless. He rocked his hips gently, stimulating your g-spot while Iwa’s fingers found your clit and circled roughly. You jerked, your voice breaking as you screamed their names, first Oikawa’s and then Iwa’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were jelly in their arms after that, fingers wrapped weakly around their wrists but you whined when Oikawa pulled out of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, princess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to cum, then I’ll fill this pretty pussy back up,” he said and leaned down to kiss you softly. But you tasted too sweet and his tongue dipped into your mouth for more, swallowing the sounds you made as Iwaizumi resumed fucking you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded breathless when he came, a low, raspy groan filling your ears as a warmth filled your cunt, and he paused for a moment. Oikawa pressed in beside him again, and you tensed in their arms, moaning until Iwaizumi pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn, pretty girl. One more and then we’ll clean you up,” Oikawa promised against your lips. He wasn’t gentle as he chased his pleasure, listening to you babble and plead for more, you can’t take it, feels so good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re still so tight after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed up as the pleasure broke over him in waves, hips rocking as he spent himself inside your womb, cum mixing with Iwa’s and you basked in the full feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa picked you up in a bridal carry and waded to the side of the pool, where Oikawa helped pull you up onto the cement deck. Your legs were sore and stiff from being held up for so long, and he just lifted you up again, walking naked into the house and dripping water everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, to his surprise, cool inside and you shivered as the air cooled the water on your skin. Iwaizumi’s footsteps headed to the thermostat while he carried you to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do that again,” you said, nuzzling your nose against Oikawa’s neck. He smelled like chlorine and his body wash, and you couldn’t resist the need to press open mouth kisses all over his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, setting you down on your feet and reaching for the towel over the shower rack. “Sure, princess. But not tonight. We’re gonna go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well duh,” you answered as you helped each other towel off. Iwa joined you a moment later, letting you rub him down with the fluffy towel. “I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa laughed, snatching the towel from your hands and throwing it on the sink. “Then let’s get you into bed, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squealed when he hoisted you up and over his shoulder, smacking his bare back as he carried you down the hall. Oikawa couldn’t seem to resist the urge to pester you, poked your nose and tugging your hair all the way down, listening to you whine and slap at his hands playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi dumped you onto the bed, grunting as you bounced and then bounced some more when your partners fell in beside you. The covers were pulled up and you were tucked between them, head resting on Oikawa’s chest while Iwa’s arm lay across your waist, fingers laced with both of yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant the steady rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest beneath you and their combined warmth lulled you towards sleep, but not before you murmured, “I love you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa’s voice was thick and rumbly as he said it back, squeezing your hands. Oikawa pressed his lips to your forehead before he answered, light and airy and full of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how could he not be? He had everything he wanted in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>use. lube. in. the. pool. this has been psa.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this will a series of random chapters in no particular order but they're all set in the same timeline</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>